


In the dark, The dark, the dark, the dark

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen, I don’t know what’s going on, fuck you Adult Swim, it’s very dark there, limbo or something, they don’t know what’s going on, we needed Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: Short thing from a random thing that got in my head and won’t leave, kind of like the whole “meet and eat in the closet” thing but way weirder and no closets.  Or maybe closets but very abnormal ones, brain wrote this but didn’t explain so here we are.
Kudos: 5





	In the dark, The dark, the dark, the dark

Everything is fucking dark. Not a “the power’s out” kind of dark, but more the absence of all existence dark. (Absence of all Existence, good band name)  
Is this death? What does being dead even feel like?  
There should be booze, and there doesn’t seem to be any, therefore this is not the afterlife.  
So, not dead. Probably.

Nathan stretched out his arms, or at least he thought he did, but couldn’t feel anything. It was like floating, there was nothing tangible, and everything was dark. So he just screamed.  
There wasn’t even an echo, if there were walls here they were very far away.  
Where the fuck was here?!

“Nathan?” Skwisgaar’s voice, sounding very close, practically in his ear.  
Nathan flailed around him and felt nothing, “Skwisgaar, where the fuck are you? I can’t touch you!”  
“I t’ink I ams rights here, but dis place ams all fucksed up. I finds Toki for a bit but he wents aways.”

“Have you seen- I mean, heard? Anybody else?”  
“Pickle, jus for a minutes. All he says ams he goings to sleeps it off and den he was gone.”   
“Huh. Probably thinks he’s just high. Hey could it be? Maybe we’re all just really high?”  
“I don’ts t’ink so.”

Faintly in the distance, “Stupids fuck tits...”  
“TOKI!” Nathan yelled ion that general direction, “Over here!”  
“Nathan?” Closer now, “Thanks fuck, I finds Skwisgaar for a whiles them he disappears.”  
“Skwisgaar’s here, with me. I think?”

“Ja, I ams still heres.”  
“Skwisgaar! Why’s you leaves me?”  
“I didn’t! You lefts me!”

“PICKLES! MURDERFACE!” Nathan yelled into the void, or wherever the fuck they were.  
“Dood, what?” came a distant replay.  
“Over here! I found Toki and Skwisgaar!”  
“How am I s’possed ta git over there?” but he sounded much closer.

“Pickle, you’s almost here!” Toki encouraged, “Keeps coming!”  
“Whoa dood. What tha feck?” He sounded right there with them now.  
“We has no ideas,” Skwisgaar offered, “What ams de plan, Nathan?”

“Why are you asking me? Um... has anybody heard from Murderface? At all?” They all made some sort of ‘no’ noise, “If he’s here I don’t want to leave him behind.”  
“Feck, I thought I was jest high, were tha feck are we?”  
“Ams a mysteries.”

“Okay, what’s the last thing you remember?”  
“Playings de guitars in space. Gettings really high on meths.”  
“Hmm, and I was dressing up like Elvis, I think? Toki?”

“Oh! You rescues me and Abigails from Magnus, I don’ts remember afters that.”  
“Oh fuck I remember now! Charles is dead, isn’t he?”  
“Ja he is, probablies ams for good dis times.”

So Chief, what heppens now?”  
“I don’t know! We stick together and try to find a way out?”  
“What if we drifts away agains?”

“No Toki, just don’t do that! Stay with us!”  
“I don’ts know how. But at leasts nobody tourtures me heres.”  
“Fuckings Magnus! I kills him fors you, if he amns’t alreadys dead.”

“Doods, my sense of time is prah’bly pitty fecked, but it’s like we’ve been here fer at least seven years alreedy.”  
“It does! What kind of fucked up shit is happening in the world, I bet it’s all gone to hell without us! I mean, we’re one of the world’s largest economies!”  
“Ja, if people anms’t dying at out shows, what ams dey dyings of now?”

“Dood, I’d like ta think we’re more than population control,” but Pickles was laughing.  
“I bets they finds something really cools to dies of!”  
“No Toki! There’s _nothing_ cooler than dying for Dethklok!”

“Who ams even de presidents now? I has no idea,” Skwisgaar scoffed,” Welll I ams sure dey has whatevers under de controls, right?”  
“Probably? People wouldn’t elect a complete moron, right?”  
“Heh, well they keep dyin’ at our shows, so who tha feck knows?”

“Guys, why does you all sounds furthers away?” Toki sounded worried, and so much fainter, “Don’ts leaves me again!”  
“TOKI! I dids not leaves you before!, You knows dis, rights?”  
“Skwisgaar, you’re further away now too! Pickles?!”

“Driftin’ again, Chief. It’s okay,” he sounded muchn further away than Toki, all the sudden.  
‘We all float down here’, Nathan though randomly to himself. The void (he didn’t have another name for it) was expanding again, or just shaking them apart like rogue Jelly Beans.   
Everything felt _thinner._

“FUCK THIS SHIT!” Nathan yelled into eternity, but this time nobody answered back.


End file.
